


Philosopher's Stone

by SinfulLuca



Series: Original flash fiction collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: This was the moment he had been waiting for.





	Philosopher's Stone

This is what he had been waiting for so long.

He traveled around the world without rest.  
He crossed rivers and climbed mountains.  
He discovered unknown lands and learned about old ones.  
He had killed, conquered, and destroyed.  
All just for this moment.

He stepped onto the wrist of his enemy.  
It was easy enough to take the stone away from her hand, still too early for rigor mortis to set.  
The stone was grey and uninteresting - boring - but he knew better; this was not an ordinary stone.  
He could feel the energy that it hold; an unstoppable wave of rage and pain and hate - life through and through.

He passed his thumb through the uneven ridges of the stone, every second bringing more feelings to the surface - fury and sadness and fear and darkness, so much darkness - He couldn't help but laugh at the sole idea that the most desired object of the world was the bringer of so much undesirable feelings.

At some point the rush after the fight receded and he soon found himself getting bored again.  
He didn't bother to take the old belongings of his opponents, why would he need them for, anyway?  
Instead, he started to walk towards the only exit. He could have sworn he had seen the perfect place: a ballroom with a balcony that overlooked the whole forest in which the old castle was situated. What better place was there?

The door opened with a creak, letting him into an seemingly endless room covered in gold and wealth.  
He smiled from ear to ear and laughed in ecstasy, dancing on his own around the room that was going to be the sole witness to his triumph.

After a moment he had to stop.  
This was it.  
He walked towards the balcony and looked at the silent forest before turning once more.  
He took the stone in his hand, this time letting the hate and pain it produced take over him.  
He took a breath.  
And shouted and shouted and shouted and shouted.  
Till his throat hurt and his eyes watered and all the creatures of the forest had ran away.  
This was it.  
He had killed and conquered and destroyed.  
He had lost everything and everyone for this one moment.  
Even if it shouldn’t be possible, he could have sworn he heard when he finally threw that damned stone onto the stained floor.

But that was not nearly enough.  
He stomped it, with a passion he had not felt in thousands of years.  
Every single fragment had to be transformed back into dust -to never be seen again - just like his life.  
He stomped and stomped and stomped.  
With rage and pain and hate.  
With tears in his eyes and blood in his hands.  
Till he was nothing but rage.  
Till there was nothing left.

The magnificent Philosopher's Stone had been shattered, forever lost to humanity.  
But that didn't stop a piercing shriek from escaping from the throat of the immortal body it had created millennia ago.


End file.
